1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electronic component and a manufacturing method for a multilayer electronic component, and specifically relates to a multilayer electronic component including an outer electrode and a manufacturing method for a multilayer electronic component including an outer electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, which is a typical multilayer electronic component, has a structure in which an outer electrode is provided on a ceramic element including a plurality of internal electrodes opposed to each other with a ceramic layer located between the plurality of internal electrodes, so as to be electrically conducted to the internal electrodes.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-129476 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor 101 in which, as shown in FIG. 6, dummy internal electrodes 114 are provided in an electronic component element 102 such that portions thereof are exposed on end portions 102a and 102b of the electronic component element 102, and outer electrodes 105 are joined to exposed portions of ceramic layers 103 and internal electrodes 104 that form the electronic component element 102 and also joined to the exposed portions of the dummy internal electrodes 114.
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor 101, the strength of connection between the outer electrodes 105 and the electronic component element 102 is enhanced by connecting the dummy internal electrodes 114 to the outer electrodes 105.
However, in the multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-129476, when a force that pulls the outer electrodes 105 acts in a direction perpendicular to the end portions 102a and 102b of the electronic component element 102, since each outer electrode 105 and each dummy internal electrode 114 are generally made of different materials, there is a problem that they are easily separated from each other at the joint between the outer electrode 105 and the dummy internal electrode 114, so that the outer electrode 105 peels off from the electronic component element 102.
In addition, the dummy internal electrodes 114 are connected to the outer electrodes 105 in the direction perpendicular to the end portions 102a and 102b of the electronic component element 102. Thus, when a force that pulls the outer electrodes 105 acts in the direction perpendicular to the end portions, there is a problem that the dummy internal electrodes 114 are easily pulled out from the electronic component element 102, and peel off together with the outer electrodes 105.